<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[团兵]情人节之吻 by Renai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430072">[团兵]情人节之吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai'>Renai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, ニトリ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>情人节贺文。<br/>R要素稀薄，不是很ABO的ABO.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[团兵]情人节之吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>重温拉我入ニト中的初心小说本，才看完第一章，落荒而逃。我好柔弱，痛得遭不住。转而写点笨蛋情侣ニトリ短打回血T T<br/>ラブラブニトリです……!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>好，这个月的假也批下来了。班里的孩子们陆陆续续地被家长接走，本日的工作到此为止。利威尔收拾好东西，准备回家。算算日子，今天还没到时间，所以不用太过担心。周围人见到他，了然于心，开口便是：“辛苦啦，利威尔老师下周见！”</p><p>自己假期间的工作都拜托给了同事，长期受众人照顾，大家待他仍十分友好。利威尔有点过意不去，歉意一笑：“嗯，麻烦你们。”</p><p>“没事没事，我们都理解的啦。”幼儿园内大部分老师都是Beta, 不受信息素的干扰，也没有固定的发情期。利威尔则不同，他每个月总有一周欠席，要留在家里。他是个Omega, 一个有伴侣的Omega.</p><p>刚离开园区，在第一个拐角就看见熟悉的脸，他顿住，讶然发问：“怎么想到要出门。”</p><p>“买巧克力。”那人抬高手，晃了晃提着的纸袋，“顺便接利威尔下班。”</p><p>利威尔皱眉，自动略过后半句：“发条消息让我买回去就好了，还特意跑出来。”</p><p>“不是自己买的礼物就没意义了嘛。今天是情人节哦，利威尔忘记了？”他说着，低下头，凑近保父的脸。</p><p>“……啊。”连日工作，利威尔确实不记得这件事了。算时间，请假，截至一分钟之前，他的重点都落在了发情期上。说来，这也是两人确定关系后第一个情人节……利威尔完全没料到对方会准备礼物。</p><p>埃尔文这家伙。</p><p>难得正经。</p><p>对上恋人的目光，向来严肃的利威尔老师不禁勾起嘴角。他伸手，十分自在地接过纸袋。本来就是要送给他的，现在先拿，不算过分吧。毕竟回去有更要紧的事情做。</p><p>“好啦，我们回家。”于是埃尔文也笑起来，转过身，微微搂住恋人的肩膀，自动调整了步幅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>埃尔文是名尼特，被利威尔捡回家不到一年。</p><p>满满的垃圾袋上躺着个金发男人，利威尔上班路上见到此种情状，不晓得是不是该报警。他探了探对方的鼻息，还活着。仔细观察了一番，保父断定，这人就是个普通醉汉。唯一的特别之处，他居然是个Alpha.</p><p>怎么会有这么没有攻击性的Alpha...利威尔身为同样剑走偏锋的Omega, 挑了挑眉。考勤时间尚早，他决定把这个醉汉扛回自己家里。这种天气，不能放着不管。</p><p>偏偏是倒在了自己家附近，偏偏让自己发现。</p><p>身上酒气好重，都快压过Alpha本身的信息素了。利威尔咬着牙暗自骂道，他被熏得头疼。费了点工夫，把人搬到楼上。他蹲下来，觉着这人睡脸蛮好看的。找了张纸，写上留言，夹到对方怀里。也不担心这落魄Alpha做什么偷盗之事，保父径自上班去了。</p><p>接到电话刚好在午休时间。</p><p>“唔……那个……利威尔先生？我叫埃尔文。”听筒里传来有些局促的声音，这并不妨碍保父在心里默默给人又加了几分，是他喜欢的。不自觉扬起嘴角，利威尔缓缓答复：“是我。”</p><p>“那个……谢谢你带我回家……谢谢你冰箱里的食物……”利威尔正想说，不用谢，你回去吧，下次有机会吃个饭，就被对方的请求堵了回去，“那个——拜托！就让我住下吧！在家里我什么都会做的，利威尔先生！”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>“我没有工作，也没有住所了……希望借住在利威尔先生家里！”</p><p>要直接跳过所有前道工序，从同居开始吗。利威尔彻底被勾起了兴趣，这个Alpha, 天明时分倒在街头垃圾袋上，正好被自己撞见，还说没有工作，没有住所。倒是会给人添麻烦。</p><p>但他不讨厌。</p><p>“——好啊。那你就在家里等我吧。”</p><p>他甚至想早点下班，回去看一看他捡到的男人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>“利威尔——老师？”认识的第一天，埃尔文就在利威尔家里吃上了住宅主人亲自做的晚饭。得知对方的职业，那人很快改了称呼。既不是学生及其家长，也不是同事，没有必要特意加上后缀吧。“保父而已。”这样想着，利威尔不紧不慢地动筷。酒味还是很重，该给人买套衣服上来，否则洗了澡换不掉身上这件，照样无用。</p><p>“也是老师嘛。”埃尔文似乎很喜欢这个称呼。这间屋子不大，利威尔一个人住着还算余裕，可再加上埃尔文这样的大块头，就显得逼仄起来，甚至感到一丝闷热。洗完澡走到客厅，保父怀疑自己是在浴室待得太久，竟然一时站立不住。</p><p>外面的酒味好像越来越浓了。平时Omega对信息素并不敏感，因而他忽略了某种可能。前二十几年，利威尔都是更接近于Beta的特殊体质，他闻不到大部分Alpha的信息素。所以他稀松平常，就像捡回一条弃猫一样，捡回了男人。</p><p>对方像是在外面吹太久冷风，现下缩成一团， 很是难受的样子。病倒了吗。他走近一看，埃尔文面色赤红，大约是发烧。</p><p>忽然被捉住了手。</p><p>“好热。”</p><p>体温也高得不太正常。</p><p>“利威尔老师……”蜷曲着身体，蓝色的眼睛注视着保父。</p><p>“不省心的家伙。”他习惯照顾人，已经如同本能，算是职业病。没有不耐，也没有抱怨。</p><p>“捡我回家，就该负责到底。”对方忽然挤出一个笑脸，又闻到了酒的气味。</p><p>反应过来时，身体已经先理智一步做出反应。他终于察觉，那根本不是醉酒的后遗症，是Alpha信息素的味道。不是很烈，仿佛兑了牛奶的甜酒。保父向来是不易醉的，却在此刻感到微醺。早该想到，从一开始就是命中注定。</p><p>澡，白洗了啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>“利威尔——老师？”埃尔文突然改成了曾经的称呼，利威尔的脊椎顿时爬过一阵微弱电流。这时候喊他老师，是犯规。已经很久没有听到他这样叫自己了，利威尔醺醺然，有种回到刚认识恋人那天的错觉。</p><p>“埃尔文你……在床上不准这样叫。”这个男人的恶劣，是成为恋人后才发现的。利威尔拿对方毫无办法，倒不如说，他喜欢埃尔文喜欢到连这点也觉得可爱。和Alpha的信息素一样，让人沉迷。</p><p>“不在床上就可以了吗？”作乱的手轻轻碾过乳头，连腰也酥软起来。发情期还没有正式来临，自己却像彻底坠入肉欲的野兽一样，渴求着对方。将结实的身体按倒，利威尔压着男人，骑在后者身上：“少说昏话。”</p><p>“老师不喜欢吗？”尼特微微垂下眼，露出了弃猫的眼神。</p><p>“……”这时候装什么幼儿，哪家幼儿会像尼特一样。园内的孩子个个都比他更让人放心，保父并不会承认自己的观点存在偏颇。不过，对于恋人的孩子气，利威尔早找到了解决方法，他贴近面前人的脸，轻啄了一下对方的厚唇。</p><p>“利威尔老师喜欢乖孩子。”他直视着尼特的眼睛，成功地嗅到了更加浓郁的甜酒味，“明白了吗，埃尔文？”几乎掩饰不住笑意。自己恐怕也被感染了，做这种幼稚的事。标记也快一年了，难道脾气会和伴侣同调吗，饶了他吧。</p><p>跟着这男人胡闹，是利威尔老师不为人知的一面，仅限恋人可见。</p><p>“我知道了。”</p><p>卧室响起隐隐约约的淫靡之声。“呜、啊……嗯……”</p><p>接下来的七天内也将继续，安定的恋人时段。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>“糟，马上要过零点了。今天的主角，巧克力，吃一个再继续吧？”终于想起保父还没拆封的礼物，尼特慌慌张张，翻身下床，特意去取了来。前者正在补充水分，没提出反对意见。</p><p>利威尔喜欢甜食。</p><p>利威尔喜欢埃尔文。</p><p>人很快回转，剥了包装，递到嘴边：“张嘴。”</p><p>巧克力味的情人节之吻，甜食控利威尔用动作回应，告诉尼特他很喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p><p>我cp情人节快乐。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>